Fünf Sekunden
by Nyarna
Summary: Narcissa Malfoy in der Nacht nach dem Todesserüberfall auf Hogwarts.


**Disclaimer: **Nichts ist mein.

**A/N:** Dieser One-shot handelt von Narcissa und spielt nach HBP, genauer gesagt in der Nacht nach dem Todesserangriff auf Hogwarts.

Und **Nyella** ist er gewidmet. Dafür, dass sie mir heute Morgen gesagt hat, dass sie diese FF toll findet :-)

**Fünf Sekunden**

Der Boden des Balkons scheint unter ihren Füßen zu schwanken. Der Abstand zwischen ihr und dem Boden ist groß, sehr groß. Ein menschlicher Körper würde wohl etwa fünf Sekunden benötigen, bis er auf den großen Steinstufen tief unter ihr aufschlägt. Was sind fünf Sekunden? Fünf Sekunden im Leben eines Menschen? Wie viel kann man in fünf Sekunden denken? Fühlen? Bereuen? Reichen fünf Sekunden aus um zu bemerken, dass man einen Fehler gemacht hat? Gibt es einen Moment in dem man weiß, das war's, jetzt kannst du nicht mehr zurück?

Sie blickt auf ihre Armbanduhr, beobachtet den Sekundenzeiger. Eins, zwei, drei, vier, fünf, tot. Alles vorbei.

Kann es wirklich so einfach sein?

Sie weiß, dass es mehr ist als nur eine Bewegung, das einfache Loslösen der Hände vom Geländer und dann fallen. Unzählbar oft stand sie bereits auf diesem Balkon und sah hinunter. An manchen Tagen stand sie nur dort, an anderen, noch schlechteren, kletterte sie über die Brüstung und blickte von dort aus auf die Steinstufen. Ohne irgendetwas, das zwischen ihr und dem Tod stand. Und trotzdem war da irgendetwas Unsichtbares, das sie zurückhielt, etwas, das sie nicht benennen konnte. Vielleicht fehlte ihr einfach der Mut. Vielleicht war es eine Art Erinnerung, das Bewusstsein, dass es in ihrem Leben eine Zeit gegeben hat, die besser gewesen ist, glücklicher. Eine Zeit, zu der das Wort Voldemort eben einfach nur das gewesen war – ein Wort. Nicht der Name eines rotäugigen Monsters, das sie fürchtete. Irgendwo ist in jedem Menschen ein winziges bisschen Hoffnung. Manche Menschen verlieren sie aus den Augen, finden sie eines Tages nicht wieder, und dann, in diesem Moment, gelingt es ihnen, gegen das größte Naturgesetz zu verstoßen. Jeder Mensch kämpft um sein Leben, hat Angst vor dem Tod, dem Unbekannten. In Narcissa lebt diese Hoffnung noch. Sie glaubt daran, dass es vielleicht irgendwann wieder so sein könnte, und wenn es auch noch so unrealistisch ist. Lucius wieder hier, bei ihr, als der Mann, der er früher einmal war, vor langer Zeit. Draco als der Sohn, den sie sich immer gewünscht hat. Und sie? Narcissa kann ihm nicht vorwerfen, dass er zu dem wurde, was seine Eltern ihm ein Leben lang vorgelebt haben. Sie wirft ihm nichts vor, hat es nie getan. Und trotzdem.

Solange sie noch nachdenkt über diese Dinge, wird sie es nicht tun. Noch ist die Leere nicht groß genug. Noch gibt es andere Dinge, die sie sich wünscht, als dass endlich alles vorbei ist. Manchmal glaubt Narcissa, dass sie es will, um den anderen zuvorzukommen. Niemand soll die Macht besitzen, über das Ende ihres Lebens zu bestimmen. Es soll in ihren Händen liegen. Sie will mit Würde sterben.

Dieses eine Mal wird sie Aufmerksamkeit bekommen. Mrs. Malfoy, die ihrem Leben durch einem Sprung vom höchsten Punkt von Malfoy Manor aus ein Ende setzte. Alle würden es wissen. Jeder würde sich fragen, warum gerade sie, die doch scheinbar alles hatte, diesen letzten Schritt gegangen war. Und dann würde sie das haben, was ihr ein Leben lang gefehlt hatte. Aufmerksamkeit. In ihrer Kindheit war Bellatrix die gewesen, die von allen vergöttert wurde. Sie, die Talentierte, die Schöne, die Starke. Die nie aufgeben würde. Die den Weg, den sie wählte, immer bis zum Ende ging. Und dann war da Andromeda, die den Ärger machte, die deswegen alle beachteten. Und Narcissa? Und später, da war sie eben Mrs. Malfoy, die wegen ihres Namens und ihrer Herkunft Respekt verdiente. Nicht mehr lange.

Sie wendet sich ab, verlässt den Balkon. Tritt zurück in die riesigen Hallen des Hauses, dessen Herrin sie ist. Wird weitermachen mit ihrem Leben, wie sie es immer getan hat. Wird dafür sorgen, dass alles den gewohnten Lauf nimmt, den gesellschaftlichen Pflichten nachkommen. Aber es gibt etwas, das nur sie weiß. Nicht mehr lange. Bald ist alles vorbei. Sie hütet ihr Geheimnis gut. Niemand ahnt etwas.

Hinter Narcissa ertönt ein leises Knacken, das die Stille durchbricht. Abrupt dreht sie sich um, starrt direkt in die Feuerstelle. Sie blickt in das Gesicht ihrer Schwester Bellatrix.

„Narcissa? Draco hat seine Mission nicht erfüllt. Severus hat an seiner Stelle Dumbledore getötet. Der alte Narr ist tot" Ein Lächeln umspielt ihre Lippen. Nichts steht Seinem Sieg noch im Wege. „Severus und Draco sind geflohen. Ich nehme an, Er wird bald zu einem Treffen rufen. Der Dunkle Lord ist nicht gut auf deinen Sohn zu sprechen."

Es ist nicht, wie Narcissa es sich vorgestellt hat. Sie geht nicht langsam auf den Balkon, sie läuft. Sie ist nicht allein mit ihren Gedanken, kann nicht einfach in Ruhe mit allem abschließen, hinter ihr ertönt der Schrei ihrer Schwester. Sie betrachtet weder den Himmel, noch die Hügel um Malfoy Manor herum noch einmal, sie lässt sich über die Brüstung fallen, ohne viel zu denken. Sie hat die Hoffnung verloren. Diese Nachricht hat sie vertrieben in einen so weit entfernten Winkel ihres Seins, dass sie ihn nicht wieder findet.

Eins.

Zwei.

Drei.

Vier.

Fünf.

Sie ist tot.

Die Aufmerksamkeit, die sie immer ersehnt hatte, sie wird sie bekommen. Sie wird sich nicht mehr fragen können, ob es das wert war. Alle werden es wissen. Alle werden sich fragen, warum gerade sie so etwas getan hat. Wenn sie geglaubt hat, dass sie niemandem wirklich fehlen würde, dann lag sie falsch. Für Draco war sie im Grunde das Letzte, an das er sich halten konnte in dieser Welt, beladen mit einem Auftrag, der zu schwer war für ihn. Bellatrix hat ihre letzte Schwester verloren. Sie hat sie geliebt. Und für Lucius, der in Askaban sitzt, wird zu den vielen schrecklichen Erinnerungen, die er durchlebt, wenn die Dementoren sich im nähern, eine weitere hinzukommen.

Viele Menschen, auch die, die behaupten, dass der Tod ganz einfach Nichts ist, glauben daran, dass irgendetwas sein wird. Dass es eben doch mehr ist als Nichts. Dass sie vielleicht von einem fremden Ort aus diese Welt betrachten können. Ganz einfach, weil dieses Nichts die menschliche Vorstellungskraft sprengt. Doch Narcissa wird nie sehen können, wie sie die Menschen, die sie liebte, zerstört hat. Sie wird die Aufmerksamkeit, die ihr endlich zuteil wurde, nie bemerken. Denn Narcissa ist nicht mehr.


End file.
